1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the remote configuring of a modular network system that can process voice and data communications.
2. The Background Art
The widespread use and acceptance of the Internet has generated much excitement, particularly among those who see advantages in networking their voice and data communications in an Integrated Communications System (“ICS”). The ICS is often comprised of a manufacturer's proprietary system, thus in order to set up and maintain the ICS, a computer network specialist trained and certified in the manufacturer's proprietary system is needed. Due to the nature and importance of keeping the computer network online and working properly, the computer network specialist is often a permanent employee of the business entity installing and maintaining the ICS.
An ICS known in the art is shown FIG. 1a. The ICS system 100 is comprised of an ICS chassis 110 which is further comprised of at least one internet router 116 known in the art. The user 120, usually a trained and certified computer network specialist, sets up and configures the ICS 110 which may involve the selection of the proper network and router cards for the ICS chassis 110, the assignation of IP addresses for the various components within the ICS chassis, and the verification of proper communication between the ICS chassis and various hardware components such as IP telephones, personal computers, and IP video. This direct configuration and set up by the user is represented by the arrow 150. Once the ICS chassis 110 is set up and configured by the user 120, then ICS 110 can be operatively coupled to the internet 130, often via a internet browser standard in the art such as Netscape or Internet Explorer. Said coupling is represented by the connector 154. Once the ICS chassis is configured, the user can operatively couple to the internet, illustrated by the connector 158, often via an internet browser standard in the art, and contact the vendor 140, who is also operatively coupled to the internet, illustrated by connector 162, often via an internet browser standard in the art. If the user then provides accurate configuration and set up information to the vendor, the vendor can remotely assist the user in further configuring and troubleshooting the ICS chassis 110 via the internet.
Although having an on-site computer network specialist may not present a problem to large business enterprises, small to medium sized business often cannot justify the cost of hiring a dedicated computer network specialist to maintain an ICS. In order to provide a low cost and effective ICS for small to midsize businesses, an ICS is desired that does not require a highly trained computer network specialist to be on staff with that business.